To Woo a Shinobi
by eyeSharingan
Summary: Sakura finds herself victim of another one of Ino's romantic ploys. What will she do? How can she woo one of Konoha's most elgible, and secretive shinobi? It was going to be one long month. KakaSaku


_**Authors Note:**_ Hey there! It's been a long time since I updated – last year in fact. Sorry it's been so long!

I've started another story here (isn't that great?). I have a nasty habit of starting without updating swiftly…my apologies to all those people who actually have some interest in these continuous stories. I am currently working on the second chapter of "Reconnaissance", and it should be up soon. Also, to any of you following the story "Broken", please review…I'm not sure if it's worth continuing.

Thanking you, and once again I'm sorry for taking forever to update stories or write something new. I shall try not to leave it too long.

Also, thank you for reading this extremely long and monotonous Authors note…more like Authors ramble…but that is beside the insignificant point.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own "Naruto", and nor do I own anything remotely as awesome.

_**Warning:**_ There is some definite KakaSaku ideas flowing in this story (as per usual). So, my warning is that, if you don't like KakaSaku, don't read this story!

_**To Woo a Shinobi**_

**Chapter One: The Bet**

Clouds obscured the rays that persisted to dance over the peaceful village of Konoha. People calmly bustled through the quiet streets, while children roamed playfully through the emerald fields.

Beyond in the training fields, a gentle breeze ruffled the evergreens, while the golden light illuminated the plains.

"Oh, but Saaaaaakuuuuuuraaaaaa!"

Black silhouettes resonated off the ground.

A slender girl with long cherry blossom hair stomped off ahead of a lagging whiskered ninja.

"Naruto! No! I've already told you, I will not do it!"

"But – but – Sakura! Please! Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaassssssseeeeee!"

"NO!"

"Sakura!"

"NARUTO! I SWEAR IF ASK ME ONE MORE TIME TO ASK HINATA OUT FOR YOU I WILL KICK YOU SO HARD, YOU'LL BECOME A SOPRANO!"

"Saaakuuuuraaa! Please! She'll listen to you! Please! PLEASE! I can't do it! What if she rejects me?"

The cherry blossomed girl, Sakura, snorted. Hinata? Rejecting Naruto? Now that's a sight she'd like to see. That girl has been pinning over Naruto with her two cream like eyes for nearly a decade. Now, Naruto finally decides that there could be something there?

"Naruto, trust me, she won't say no."

Naruto looked quizzically at Sakura. "What do you mean, she won't say no?"

"Oh, Naruto, you really aren't that perceptive aren't you?" Sakura couldn't help but smile at Naruto's innocence. 21 years old, and he was still a little boy.

With that thought, Sakura sped up, leaving Naruto bemused behind her.

"Hey…are you saying _Hinata_ likes me?"

* * *

Rubber soled shoes squeaked throughout the freshly polished hospital halls. Oh how Sakura hated these new damn nurses uniforms. Crisp, cornered, and itchy. Ever step you took, you found yourself with an itch that was too intrusive to scratch in public. Why would Lady Tsunade ever issue such irritating, constrictive garments to us? Why?

Squeak, squeak, squeak.

Grind, grind, grind.

Squeak, Squeak.

Grind, Grind.

Squeak.

Grind!

"At this rate, I'll grind my new filling into the oblivion!" Sakura bellowed, startling the patients in her ward. Sheepishly she bustled, thinking of anything but the noise her shoes made.

"Hey! Hey! Billboard brow! Sakura!"

Squeeeaaaaaaaak.

Sakura whipped around at the sound of her name being called. Ino-pig. Her best friend - and worst enemy at the same time.

"What is it Ino? I'm working, and I really do not want to stay behind catching up on reports tonight." Not in this freakin' uniform anyway.

"Oh, well, I was just, wondering, if you were free-" Ino's laugh resounded off the sharp walls of the hospital hallway. "What am I saying? Of course you're free!" Dark scowl lines radiated from Sakura's usually gentle face, as her inner persona imagined pounding the living daylights out of Ino. Oh, where did that Pig come off with insinuating that she had no life! So, it maybe, kinda, somehow, minimally true that she really didn't, but that still doesn't give Ino the right to stomp on her emotionally like that!

"Anyway, Sakura," Ino continued, as if she had never insulted her best friend to her face. "I was saying that seeing as you're not doing anything, you would join me for a bottle of sake at club M tonight. Just us girls. I have some issues I really want to talk to you about. Nothing majorly serious, or life threatening, well, not life threatening in the physical sense anyway, but that is so beside the point! I just wanted to catch up with my favourite gal pal in the world, and have a heart to heart about some major issues going on in our lives! 'Kay?"

Ino's sapphire eyes shone brightly across the hall at Sakura.

"Uh, well, Ino, I was really plan-"

"Oh, great! I'll see you there at 8pm tonight! Tootles!" With that the insufferable blonde bounced of out into the realm of normality and fluffy pink dogs. Okay, that might possibly be an exaggeration, but with the way Ino's mood was today, Sakura was sure it was pretty damn close to the truth.

Sighing once again, and sharply turning on her heel, Sakura continued her usual trek to her cubicle of an office, mentally admitting defeat, as she realised that Ino once again had managed to control her night life.

"Well, this means I'll have to leave that new Marian Keyes book for tomorrow night. Let's hope the words just don't away!"

With that, she ambled into her office, feeling relief as she was finally able to scratch that irritating itch on her rear.

* * *

Moonlight illuminated the sparkling atmosphere of Friday night life. Giggling, dancing, singing, drinking, a lot of drinking, and plenty of flirting, capacitated many young decent women.

Sakura detested how women always seemed to listlessly flaunt themselves in front of men, parading themselves around those sexual ghouls, looking for an ounce of unrespected love, waking up the next morning with thousands of regrets, and one hell of a hangover.

How frivolous this supposed fun really was.

There was no way in hell you would ever see Sakura flaunting herself around. No siree.

Once again, Sakura looked at her watch, searching around for Ino. It was 8.15pm. Typical Ino-Pig. Late as usual.

But then again, Ino had nothing on Kakashi for tardiness. If anyone needed to invest in a watch, it was that man. Not to mention he needed to take a class is coming up with decent excuses. I mean seriously, the guy may be an absolute genius, but he had no conviction in his excuses. He doesn't fool anyone – they all know he's late because he's usually take a very long, very cold shower.

"Hello, Sakura-Chan"

Speak of the devil.

"Kakashi, how many times do I have to tell you, it's just Sakura." The cherry blossom turned to stare up at the silver haired copy-nin.

The tall jounin gave Sakura a small smile. As per normal, he was in his regular jounin attire. That was unsurprising. What was surprising was to see Kakashi out on a Friday night, to a well known teen hotspot. It was sad enough Sakura was there, but then again, it was Ino she was waiting for.

"I'm sorry, Sakura-Chan. I can't drop the suffix, because you'll always be Sakura-Chan to me."_ 'Plus, I know it annoys the crap out of you' _Kakashi thought as an add on, throwing a happy eye crease, and a slight mask curve at Sakura for good measure.

Scowling, Sakura huffed away from Kakashi, intent on leaving this mundane scene.

Rolling his eyes at the back of Sakura's head, Kakashi grabbed Sakura's arm, flinging her around to face him.

Streetlight shone across her flushed face, and her short cropped, cherry pink hair whipped gracefully across the left side of her face. Her emerald eyes glistened with annoyance. It was amazing how she actually looked quite beautiful in this dank lighting. She was wearing a light green silk halter top, with a pair of dark jeans. The contrast made her features just pop.

'_Of course, I'm looking at her as if I was a proud father starring at his fantastically mature, yet still little girl'__, _Kakashi thought, trying to convince himself that he was in no way attracted to Sakura.

"Sakura-Chan, do not storm away from me. It's rude to end a conversation that way."

"Conversation? What conversation? Our "conversation" was you, typically, attempting to frustrate me – which, once again worked. So, I will not dignify you with anymore speech!" Sakura tried to twist her arm out of Kakashi's grasp, but with little effect.

"Sakura…" Kakashi growled, "You're being quite immature at this point in time. Shouldn't you be at the hospital or something? I don't think I've ever seen you out and actually having a life."

Kakashi could tell he hit a wrong nerve, as billows of steam emitted themselves from Sakura's ears.

"I happen to have a very good life thank you, old man! Now," Sakura angrily wrenched herself out of Kakashi's grasp, successfully toppling him to the ground. "Why don't you run along and enjoy the company of your only friends, those orange covered porn books you're always reading!"

With that, Sakura turned and disappeared into the smoke filled club.

'_Bitch.'_ Kakashi thought. _'They're not porn – they're romance novels…'_

* * *

Fluorescent lights bounced across the steamy dance floor. Bodies packed the small square dance floor, gyrating against each other in the desperate attempt to make a connection.

Sitting at the bar, the woman with the cherry blossom hair drank deeply from a seemingly never ending glass, dark scowl heavily set in place.

'_Baka sensei. Such a bloody hypocrite. What does he know?'_

Setting her glass down on the bench, Sakura once again checked her watch. It was quarter to nine. Damn Ino. Sakura should have known she wouldn't have shown. Some friend.

Just as Sakura got up to leave, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Instinctively, her hand plummeted to her pocket, as she pulled out a freshly sharpened kunai. Grabbing the hand, she flipped the body over onto the bench in front of her, lining the kunai in her right hand against the bodies throat, in one swift motion.

"BILLBOARD BROW WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

Sakura snapped her head up to the bodies face.

Shit.

Bright blues eyes shone with anger, while the blonde hair spread out on the bench like wisps of fire.

Ino.

"Oh! Ino! I – oh shit, I am so, so sorry! You startled me, and I thought th-that you kinda forgot to meet me, because you're so late."

Putting the kunai back in her pocket, and pulling Ino to her feet.

"Billboard brow…I should deck you for what you just did…"

Sighing, Ino took a vacated seat next to Sakura.

"I'm sorry I was running late. Shika had some very exciting for me. Look Sakura!"

Holding out her left hand, Ino wiggled her fingers, managing to show off a large white gold, diamond ring.

"OH! Ino! Are you kidding me?! NOW WAY! Shikamaru proposed to you! Aww!" Flinging arms around her neck and squealing with happiness along with Ino.

"Yes! He did! I was so shocked, I mean. It wasn't anything romantic, because well, it's Shika, and he's too damn lazy to try any of that romantic crap out. He just kind of pulled me aside just as I was about to leave, and just handed me the ring, while saying 'Oh, before you go, will you marry me?'"

Sakura laughed. Typical Shikamaru. Too lazy to really make an effort, but sincere through to the bone.

"Yeah, it is pretty funny. But, wow. I was so surprised. So, you can imagine why I was late." Ino added a small wink at the end of her statement, smirking with a knowing grin.

"Oh, Ino, that's fantastic. You didn't have to come here! You should go back and enjoy your engagement evening!"

"Oh, well, Sakura, that's the main reason I came – to just say I can't stay long. I had to come though. I have something really important to talk to you about."

Letting out a long breath, Ino placed her hand on Sakura's left knee, leaning in to talk to her.

"Sakura, I know you really love your job, and you're content with yourself at the moment, but, I know you. You're sad. You need someone there in you life. You really need to get out more and meet people. Meet someone for you. Even just sex would be good"

Sakura scowled – that was the second time tonight that she was insinuated that she had no life. Wait, she was outright told the first time.

"Ino, I'm – "

"Sakura, no. You're not. You're frustrated. You think that I can't see it man. You need a life. And you need help. My help. To get a man."

"WHAT? Ino I do not need your help with my love life. I can get dates, I'm perfectly capable of it. I – "

"Sakura, when was the last time you went on a date? Honestly."

"Well, are…there was…and then…there…uh…" Straining her brain Sakura thought back to her last date. She remembered it pretty clearly. I was about 4 years ago, sad yes, but that date was bad enough to send any woman on a permanent dating hiatus.

Four years ago, she travelled to the hottest restaurant, _Salute_, after finally agreeing to a date with one knucklehead ninja. It was terrible. Naruto had no romantic skills. These days, he was James Bond in comparison to what he was now.

The night ended up awkwardly on his futon, waking up the next morning with a massive hangover, and a deep seeded amount of regret on both parties. Neither one of us could each other in the eyes for months.

"Exactly. It's been so long since you've had a date, that you can't even remember it."

"I can too. And I do not need, nor want your help Ino-pig!"

"What is it billboard brow? You scared! I bet you can't get a date on your own!"

"What was that?"

"I said – I bet you can't get a date on your own! I'll bet you 50, no 100 bucks that you cannot find a relationship by the end of the month!

Sakura was appalled. She could so get a date by the end of the month! She was not that sad!

"You're on! I'll show you I can get a date!

"Oh no, I'm setting the rules here! You're not just going to get any date, you're going to get Kakashi to date you!"

Sakura felt the colour drain from her face. Date? Kakashi? Oh no!

"I-Ino…I-I"

"You afraid? I know you joans for him! You practically drool every time you see him, with your tongue lagging on the ground!"

"I do not!"

"You do so!"

"Fine! I'll do it! I bet you 100 bucks that by the end of the month, I'll be dating Kakashi."

"Deal!"

"Good!" Sakura screamed back.

Ino stood up, clearly intent on leaving now.

"I have to get going now, glad we sorted that out." Ino turned on her heel, pausing for one last word, "Oh, and Sakura, good luck!" She flashed a bright smile in Sakura's direction, and floated away.

Damnit. She fell for it. She really fell for it. Ino played her, and she fell for it. Now she had promised, she had no chance of backing out now. Damnit.

Ordering another bottle of sake, Sakura banged her head lightly against the wooden bench.

'_This is going to be one long, one embarrassing month. And I have no idea how to woo this Shinobi!'_

* * *

Short. Sharp. Simple – to the point. The only way to have an initial chapter.

I know I rambled at tad too much on the uniform, but it was a pitiful attempt at humour, and they really are annoying...

And isn't Ino a tad frustrating in this chapter? Oh well, we shall just have to find out where things will take us! XD

Thanks for reading this chapter, and putting up with my procrastination with my updates.

As always, read and review.

Ta ta for now.

_eye_


End file.
